Lesson's
by Menthis Isis Gea
Summary: Pequeños Drabbles.Gracias a todos por su apoyo...
1. Leccion 1

**_Lesson's_**

**Lección I: Mi modo de vivir**

Por mucho tiempo fue igual; siempre fue lo más importante, siempre estuvo por encima de todo, incluso de mi propio bienestar. Siempre estuvo primero mi familia, mi pueblo, mi nación; mi verdadera razón para vivir era darles honor, que se sintieran orgullosos de su hijo, de su compañero, de su compatriota. Hasta que los conocí…

Desde que ellos llegaron a formar parte de mi existencia, toda la mirada de la vida y sus responsabilidades que tenia, se fue al traste. Al fin podía pensar en mi mismo sin sentirme culpable. Aun así no se si debería agradecérselos, tal vez (y solo tal vez) estaba mejor antes, mis preocupaciones y problemas estaban muy claras, a diferencia de ahora…

**&&&**

El joven meneo la cabeza, esto era demasiado filosófico para el, que importaba ahora eso, sabia que no había vuelta atrás, pero también sabia que el no quería que la tuvieran.

Mientras el cavilaba un joven de cabello azul, muy desordenado se le acerco.

- ¿Que pasa, amigo?, te veo muy silencioso- le pregunto preocupado.

- Ohh!! Nada...- le respondió- solo filosofaba- termino por decirle mientras se alejaba, dejando así al recién llegado totalmente confundido.

**&&&**

**Nota de autora**: Adivina, buen adivinador,

De quien fue que escribí hoy


	2. Leccion 2

Lesson's

Discleimer: Se me olvido agregarlo en el capitulo anterior, pero solo lo diré una vez. Beybalde no me pertenece, ni nunca me pertenecerá.

Agradecimientos: a Sky-d, Ratekahinashysu-KXR (por dios que nick) y a Brychat por leer el primero.

**Lección II: Sorpresas te da la vida.**

Lo veía y no comprendía como podía ser aquello. Platos y platos desfilaban ante sus ojos con alarmante rapidez, y con esta misma, desaparecian dentro de su boca, nunca comprendería en donde entraba tanta comida en un cuerpo tan pequeño; pero se veía que lo disfrutaba. El jamás había sido capaz de disfrutar cosas tan simples en la vida¿tendría algo que ver que el no fuera para nada simple?. Tal vez...

- ¿No te hartas?- pregunto finalmente el joven, algo hastiado

- No- le contesto el aludido, sin dudarlo.

- ¿No te aburres?- le pregunto de nuevo con voz fría.

El muchacho frente a el lo observo, parando de comer, y pareció meditar antes de contestar..

- Si..- respondió finalmente, sorprendiendo por primera vez, al que preguntaba- a veces... –y su cara se volvió muy seria- me gustaría comer otro tipo de cosas- agrego mientras esbozaba una sonrisa insinuante y lasciva. Dejando al muchacho, totalmente intranquilo.

**&&&**

**Nota de autora:** Y de quien estoy hablando yo ahora?


	3. Leccion 3

Lesson's

**Lección 3: Mi gran placer.**

Me encanta ver esa expresión en sus rostros, como sus músculos se tensan y sus cuerpos se contraen por la sensación. Por eso lo hago personalmente, por lo menos la mayor parte de las veces. Adoro ver sus ojos que reflejan odio y repulsión, pero antes que nada dolor, mucho dolor. Y me causa placer el saber que yo soy el responsable de sus gritos y ellos no pueden hacer nada para evitarlo.

Es por esto que me fijo en cada cosa que hacen, cada lugar a donde van y por sobretodo cada error que comenten, necesito tener una muy buena excusa para poder descargarme con ellos, como lo estoy haciendo ahora.

**&&&**

- ¿por que lo hace, señor?- pregunto tímidamente uno de los empleados, del que no sabia el nombre, tampoco era que le importaba.

- ¿Realmente quieres saberlo?- le dijo tomándolo el brazo y esbozando una sonrisa maligna.

- Señor, yo...- comenzó a tartamudear el empleado, pero el hombre no lo dejo terminar y se dirigió a los demás que lo acompañaban.

- Saquen de mi vista a este inútil- dijo, indicando al chico que yacía colgado y era el que había estado golpeando con un látigo, luego se alejo con el empleado a algún lugar desconocido...

**&&&**

**Nota de autora:** Y esta vez de quien se tratara?

**PD indigna:** perdón por la demora tuve algunos problemas técnicos y de tiempo


	4. Leccion 4

**L****esson's**

**Lección**** 4: Eres totalmente adorable**

Al verlo enamoro, se acerco lentamente y lo toco. Era tan suave sus mejillas, tan dulce su mirar, le tomo de su brazo y lo acerco a el. Si no había duda, todo su ser era suave, como nunca antes lo había sentido, era totalmente tocable y abrasable. Lo rodeo con sus brazos y lo estrechó contra si. Ahora nadie los separaría, haría cualquier cosa por tenerlo consigo.

**&&&**

En el almacén la joven que atendía, vio a un jovencito vestido de colores claros que le daba la espalda.

- Joven le atienden- le pregunto

El chico la miro con lagrimas asomándose por sus ojos claros, sorprendiendo a la chica, se volteo completamente y mostró un lindo oso de peluche gigante de color café y muy suave.

- Esta a la venta, cierto?- la muchacha asintió con un movimiento de cabeza- entonces me lo llevo!!- dijo alegremente, casi saltado sobre la chica.

**&&&**

**Nota de autora**** 1**: adivinaran que personaje es el de hoy

**Nota de autora 2**: Perdón por la demora, la musa inspiradora va y viene. Además que estoy llena de trabajos así que de ahora en adelante me demorare un poco más en actualizar.


	5. Leccion 5

**Lesson's**

**Lección 5: Volcán en erupción**

" No puedo creer que los hombres puedan ser tan… asquerosos…no.. no es esa la palabra que debería ocupar, pero que importa. Miren este desastre" se dijo en voz baja, mientras observaba a su alrededor. Loza sucia, ropa y cosas desparramadas por todo el suelo, una gran mancha en la alfombra y que todos se habían ido dizque "hacer cosas muy importantes"

"Odio ser la única mujer del grupo, a veces creo que todavía sigo con ellos, por que sin mi no sobrevivirían, mas parezco mucama que parte del equipo"

La joven comenzó a ordenar sin apuro aparente, pero resoplando constantemente, en eso uno de sus compañeros se le acerco mientras estaba en la cocina.

- Ah!! Aquí estas al fin te encontré-dijo alegre, luego cambiando a un tono mas de mando- lávame esto- agrego, mostrando una gran carga de ropa interior sucia.

La cara de la muchacha se puso de todos colores, el recién llegado pensó que era por el olor que despedía el bulto que le había traído, pero luego vio como ella se acercaba a la gabeta donde estaba la vajilla, saco una gran pila de platos y, en ese momento, se dio cuanta de lo que realmente pasaría. Sin esperar mas, corrió por su vida mientras escuchaba como se rompían los paltos cerca de sus pies.

Ese día la casa se quedo completamente sin vajilla, por que ninguna salio indemne.

**&&&**

**Notas de autora**: bien… tengo que informarles que este será el último Drabble de este fic… ya que deseo seguir con mis demás proyectos y tengo que dedicarle tiempo a mi carrera, por lo que decidí dejar estas historias hasta aquí. Espero de todo corazón que las hayan disfrutado y que por lo menos que los momentos que se dedicaron a leerlos, les hayan traído una que otra sonrisa… Muchas gracias a los que me apoyaron desde la primera Lección y como siempre quien adivina cual es el personaje furioso de esta historia?.


End file.
